A Heated Night In the Restricted Section
by JUJUChick16
Summary: MMHG This is pure smut...'This was just sex, nothing more and nothing else...'


Hermione sat at a table in the library, but not just any part of the library; the restricted section. The war was over and she had returned to school much to the annoyance of Ron, he did not want her to go to school but to date him and get married. She did not want that for herself, to do that she had to love him, which she did but not in that way. Her thoughts always wondered to that and how she turned him down and he hadn't spoken to her since, taking a deep breath she let the thoughts go and returned to the book she was reading.

When Hogwarts was being rebuilt they put walls up around the restricted section and a door to get in, they didn't want to risk having anyone get into it like the Golden Trio had many times. The only ones allowed in were professors and one student, Hermione Granger. As she read the contents, her hair fell in her way quickly thinking she took a quill and round her hair up into a bun, which now allowed the heat and the nuisance of her hair falling in her face to become squashed. The muggle journal and pen beside her held many spells and notes she had made, the lock that came with it was dangling loosely on one of the loops. Hermione had found it amusing when she had set some of her books down with that journal and went to her rooms to retrieve some things, to only return to see a fourth year trying every spell imaginable to unlock it. If they had the key, it would have been easy also, if they knew, any spells that came out of books in the restricted section.

The heat in the restricted section was starting to become unbearable, none of the professors would be around at this late hour. So tossing care to the wind she took off her long sleeved shirt and sat in only a tank top and shorts, she usually wore long sleeves to cover up the word on her arm. Yes, she could use a glamour charm but why use magic when a long sleeve shirt and some make up could cover it up. She felt her body tighten when she removed her shirt so she slowly stood up and began to stretch, without knowing why she began to wonder around the small area of the library that was off limits to many. When she began to round a corner she stopped, down the aisle was Minerva McGonagall the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

As Hermione looked on she couldn't help but feel as though that Minerva was the most beautiful woman in the whole world, slowly she walked up to Minerva without thinking. Turning to face the younger woman, she saw that heat had gotten to her for she was not wearing her long sleeved shirt for once, and that her hair was in a messy bun. The older woman's body began to hum with want and need; little did she know that the younger woman was feeling the same.

"No heavy robes, professor?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Well, tartan dressing gowns are not quit suitable in this weather. As you would seem to know, Ms. Granger." Minerva replied as her eyes roamed Hermione's body.

'_Is she flirting with me?' _Hermione's thoughts raced until she relaxed and went with it. "It is rather hot isn't it?" She stepped closer testing to see if the even closer proximity would elicit anything.

"Yes, it is." Her breathing hitched causing a smirk from Hermione.

"What are you doing down here, Minerva?" The young woman wanted to see if she would be able to use her first name.

"I was coming…I'm down here for a book, this one actually." She went to reach for the book she found she wanted; as she reached, Hermione went for it as well causing their hands to brush against each other. The touch would be considered innocent but to the two the touch caused the embers to finally burn alive.

"Allow me." A whisper came from Hermione's lips, taking the book she slipped it into Minerva's hands allowing her hand to brush slowly against the older woman's. "Have a great night, Minerva." Turning away slowly she allowed a sway in her hips as she walked back to the table she was occupying, the effect she wanted came right from Minerva as a moan escaping from her lips.

'_Follow her…no, she is a student…she is of age…oh Merlin!'_ Putting the book up Minerva followed Hermione and pushing the thoughts in her head out, rounding the final turn, she stopped and looked at the younger woman. As Hermione began to sit she stopped and turned to look at the strong woman, Minerva walked towards her and let her eyes bare into Hermione. Before she could say a word Minerva's lips were on hers eliciting moans from Hermione, never had a kiss felt this good or this pleasurable.

Without breaking the kiss, Minerva lifted Hermione onto the table causing a stifled, shocked response. The two broke their lips apart and quickly removed every bit of clothing they could reach, as the last bit fell to the ground Minerva pushed Hermione further onto the table and made her way on top of her. Another heated kiss and another and another, all the while expert hands ran down Hermione's body and touched parts of her that caused the spot between her legs to become even wetter.

"Please…" A moan escaped her lips as one of Minerva's hands touched the inside of her thigh.

"Please what?" The thick accent whispered into her ear causing Hermione to moan again.

"I…I want you to touch me." Minerva smirked at this as she began to kiss, lick and bite at Hermione's neck and ear.

"That's what I am doing." Her hand stroked slowly and rather close to where Hermione was dripping.

"No…teasing…no more." Her hips moved trying to get that hand to touch that spot; she did not know that Minerva would enter her though. Right when she moved her hips Minerva moved two fingers inside of her causing the woman below her to practically cum screaming.

Minerva's other hand slid under Hermione's head to make sure she wouldn't hit her head against the table, while her other hand caused Hermione to arch her back constantly as tiny orgasm kept trickling throughout her. Just as Hermione was setting a pace Minerva with drew and slowly kissed her way down the young woman's body, the kisses left hot searing spots that would turn cold as air hit them. Once Minerva reached her destination her tongue began to slowly move across the tiny bit of flesh that would drive the young woman wild, as Hermione began to thrash about Minerva whispered something. Soon Hermione's hands weren't scratching wood but grabbing a hold of a soft, thick blanket. When her orgasm was on the brink of falling over the edge, Minerva inserted two fingers as her tongue kept driving her insane. After only a few pumps Hermione screamed out her release with the older woman's name leaving her lips, Minerva licked and let her fingers work a little bit more till the orgasm subsided. Laying next to Hermione thoughts began to race through out her mind causing her to sit up and looking down at her.

"You are thinking?" Hermione knew instantly that what ever words came out of the older woman's mouth could either end well or end horribly.

"Were you…I mean had…." Minerva for once in her life couldn't find the words.

"A virgin."

"Yes?"

"Merlin, no!" The laugh escaping the young woman caused the worry to ease inside of Minerva who soon laid back down.

"Thank Merlin! I wouldn't want to deal with a clingy virgin again!" A sigh of relief released itself.

"How many have there been for you?" A Cheshire cat grin ran all the way across, Hermione's face.

"None of your business!" Minerva stretched and stood quickly and began to pick up her clothing, all the while Hermione watched with the grin still on her face. "This doesn't leave the restricted section…"

"Minerva…"

"Let me finish, this does not leave the restricted section. If it does I will make things rather painful for you, this was just sex nothing more and nothing else. Got it?" The headmistress was praying that Hermione did, if she didn't she didn't know how anything would be the same.

"Minerva, I was going to tell you I agree. I already knew what you were going to say, I don't want this going past here either. You are beautiful and smart, and not to mention an amazing lay but I don't want a relationship not with you and not with anyone right now." Both woman looked at each other and nodded in understanding, Minerva had finished dressing and turned to leave but stopped when she heard Hermione speak to her.

"I'm in here every night, if you ever need heating up let me know!" Minerva smirked and kept walking as a thought ran through out her head.

'_You most certainly will be told, especially since tomorrow is supposed to be hot as well. Nothing like a heated night in the restricted section.' _Minerva held a smirk on her face all night as she walked out of the library, into her chambers and went to bed.


End file.
